


8 Wednesdays

by jlondonk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlondonk/pseuds/jlondonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t seen her in so long. Wednesday was usually their day. It had always been their day and he had missed the last 8 Wednesdays because he was being a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story that popped into my head. Hope you guys like it!^^

He hadn’t seen her in so long. Wednesday was usually their day. It had always been their day and he had missed the last 8 Wednesdays because he was being a coward. 

 

Standing here now, outside her empty classroom, hidden behind the door, he observed her putting away folders and papers. She looked just as before, like nothing at all had happened between them. Like the universe hadn’t changed and things weren't completely turned around. He felt a tremor run through his hands, so nervous, so anxious she would shout at him or worse, say nothing at all. 

 

It took him another moment to gather his courage before he managed to move his limps and step inside the room. Claras back was turned toward him, her hair falling so lovely over her shoulders. She hadn’t noticed him yet, didn’t know he was standing right behind her. Just as he was about to speak, she faltered, froze mid motion, as if sensing his presence. Her gaze fell out the window opposite her, but he couldn’t see her face and felt, there was a great injustice in that. He hadn’t seen her face in 2 months. It was time he did something about that. 

 

„Clara.“ 

 

She wore the flower dress today, the one that brought out the color of her eyes and that crinkle in her forehead when she frowned. He loved that dress. He loved her frown. 

 

„Clara.“ 

 

It seemed, once again, the only thing he was capable of saying. Her name. 

 

„8 weeks, 2 days and…“, she glances at her watch. „About 10 hours.“

 

All the breath leaves his body when she turns around to face him. Because she is smiling, genuinely smiling at him. 

 

„I thought it would take you longer, actually.“ 

 

He couldn’t move. 

 

„You look cross.“ Did he? He wasn’t sure what his face was doing. 

 

„I can’t tell what that look means. Are you angry?“ 

 

„You kissed me.“ Had he spoken? His voice sounded strange, even to his own ears. Clara eyes widened momentarily. 

 

„Yes.“ She waited for him to continue but it seemed that feeble excuse for a voice had left him again. 

 

„Ok….ok.“ 

 

Clara walked past him, closing the door swiftly and coming back to face him. She looked nervous now, her arms half raised.

 

„I know that you don’t do this ok, I know..…this is my fault. I screwed up and by the looks of it you’re either here to tell me off…“ 

 

She paused, the silence heavy between them. 

 

„…or to say goodbye.“ At this she frowns, looking suddenly crestfallen. He didn’t understand. 

 

„I-..“ Surely, there was something he was supposed to say here. But he couldn’t explain…he just didn’t…

 

„Doctor. Please tell me I didn’t ruin everything.“ 

 

_Of course she hadn’t._  

 

„Of course you haven’t.“ Her sigh of relief shook him to the core. 

 

„Ok….ok, good….“ Clara touched her hand to her forehead, thinking hard. 

 

„We can just…use one of your memory things on you.“ 

 

„What?“ 

 

„To help you forget.", she explained. "You’ll just forget it ever happened and then it will all be fine again.“

 

Everything seemed slow to him, what she was saying, her words, they didn’t get through. Forgetting?  

 

„What about you?“ She didn’t answer, not right away. The question seemed to confuse her. 

 

„What about me?“

 

„Your memory.“ 

 

„I’ll be fine.“ 

 

„You’ll remember.“

 

„…yes….“ He was looking at her, staring, waiting.

 

„I don’t want to forget.“ 

 

Her words hit him right in his chest, settling between his hearts. 

 

„You don’t?“ He swallows, his mouth dry. Clara shakes her head. 

 

„Neither do I.“ 

 

Her eyes get even bigger then. How is she even doing that, it should be impossible. He can smell her perfume…Clara. So many Wednesdays…

 

„I don’t like this.“ He said suddenly, the words bursting out of him. 

 

„What?“ 

 

„This silence. You’re quiet. You’re never quiet.“

 

„Except when I’m kissing you.“

 

„You’re not kissing me.“ 

 

„Is that a complaint?“ She was smiling, much closer now then she had been. Had he moved? It seems he had, his body moving out of his own accord, gravitating towards her.

 

„Clara.“

 

„Doctor.“ His breath caught in his throat.

 

When she kissed him then, he thought he might be better prepared for it then the last time. He wasn’t. In fact, it was so much worse. Because he’d missed her and now she was so close and she didn’t want to forget, her words ringing in his ears as her fingers carded through his hair and he was falling, falling, falling…

 

He pulled her closer, fisting his hands in the fabric of her dress and she sighed against his lips. That sigh did things to him that he wasn’t prepared to analyze yet. Her hair was soft, her skin warm and a distant part of his brain was telling him that it was probably inappropriate to be kissing in a high school. He ignored it with such ease and deepened the kiss. 

 

Clara was intoxicating. She was standing on her toes, pulling him down by the labels of his coat, that he suddenly felt much too warm in. Her lips, insistent and soft at the same time. 

She pulled back reluctantly, stumbling a bit, his grip on her back still firm. Her mouth was a bruising red and he was so distracted by it that he barely heard what she was saying. 

 

„Tardis?“

 

„Outside…somewhere.“ He was waving his arm toward the general direction of where he thought he parked it. 

 

She smiled, stepping back onto her heels and looked up at him through hooded eyes. His hearts skipped a beat. 

 

The shrill ringing of the school bell broke their trance and the Doctor looked up, trying to locate the infuriating noise, for the first time really taking in his surroundings. 

 

„Well, that means I’m off duty.“ He looked down at her and her bright smile, completely dumbstruck. Clara chuckled. 

 

„Come on then, last of the Time Lords.“ She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. „Let’s visit some planets! You owe me 8 Wednesdays!“

 

But as he followed her blindly out of the classroom he was certain, that he owed her much more then that. 

 

 


End file.
